


firsts...

by startswithhope



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Drinking, Early Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, naked boys making out, rating this M just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: A bottle of wine to celebrate a good week had turned into two and tipsy fingers had found their way into buttons and zippers as the pile of folded cardboard boxes in their back room found an unexpected second use. Still bereft of good options for privacy, they’ve found themselves in even more creative places than this. But this place, it’s theirs, and moments stolen here somehow always feel more notable, weighty somehow.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 23
Kudos: 191





	firsts...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JessX2231](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessX2231/gifts).



“My head,” he mumbles, stopping mid sentence to nibble a little at David’s bottom lip. “It’s spinning a little.” 

He finishes his thought, but goes right back to kissing, David’s hand at the back of his head encouraging and exhilarating as wine stained lips open beneath his and their shared breaths add more heat to already overwarm skin. The alpaca wool blanket he’d grabbed from the shelf to cover them presses into the back of his knee as David’s leg lifts and traps him in place, and he has a disjointed thought of how soft it feels even as the rest of him is focused on muscles and hair and everything that is David Rose spread out beneath him. 

A bottle of wine to celebrate a good week had turned into two and tipsy fingers had found their way into buttons and zippers as the pile of folded cardboard boxes in their back room found an unexpected second use. Still bereft of good options for privacy, they’ve found themselves in even more creative places than this. But this place, it’s theirs, and moments stolen here somehow always feel more notable, weighty somehow. 

“It’s okay,” David says. Patrick’s breath goes ragged as David drags his knuckles down Patrick’s side, opening his hand wide as he passes over his hip and slides his fingers over the swell of Patrick’s ass. “You can just say that I blew your mind.”

Rocking his hips down between David’s open legs, Patrick smiles with triumph as David’s mouth falls open and his hand still anchored behind Patrick’s neck tries to drag him back down into a kiss. 

Patrick holds firm.

“Are you feeling good about that joke?”

David’s laugh fills Patrick’s chest with, if he could describe the feeling in a visual, it would be something like sunbeams or shooting stars, an untouchable thing he’s more than a little overwhelmed by.

“Not really. I need to workshop it a bit more.” 

Patrick relents and they’re kissing again, two smiles bumping and sliding a little too much to stop the laughter from taking over, again. 

God, he really, really likes this man and he’s pretty sure nothing in his life has ever felt this good.

David shuffles a little beneath him to get more comfortable and Patrick slides down to shift some of his weight, and he marvels, for the upteenth time, how much he loves feeling the hair on David’s body pass over his skin. It shouldn’t surprise him anymore, but sometimes it all hits him and he’s reminded that he’s finally doing these things with a man.

He ends up with his chin perched on his crossed arms on David’s chest, looking up at the mole there, smiling at memories swimming to the surface of his thoughts.

“I used to dream about this when I was in high school,” Patrick finds himself saying even though he’d probably meant to keep that thought to himself.

David’s fingers that had been toying with Patrick’s ear slide back into his hair and Patrick leans into the touch, his eyes closing of their own accord.

“Of what, exactly?”

Patrick wonders if David can feel the heat rushing to his face under his hand as he admits this, but David’s been really great at listening to him as he’d talked through his various gay revelations these past few months. So, he forges ahead. 

“There was a guy, who I guess I was crushing on, even though I hadn’t really put that all together at the time. We worked, of all places, at Rose Video together. And I had a few dreams where we’d, you know, kiss in the back room after stocking at night. I didn’t really know how to process it and he ended up moving away.”

“Good.”

Cocking his head, he looks curiously up at David to try to read his expression, but all he can see is David looking down at him with a confident stare.

“Good?”

The leg David has hooked over the back of Patrick’s knee tightens and in a quick, and breathtakingly smooth move, Patrick finds his shoulder blades pressed into the cardboard with David hovering over him, his elbows bracing his weight as he maneuvers his hips into an achingly perfect position. As warm lips slant over his and the wiry hair on David’s belly slides across sensitive skin, Patrick remembers words David had breathed against his ear one late night in those first few weeks as hands had first breached the confines of clothes.

“I like being your first.”

He really loves it too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Jess and the lovely nonnie who sent in these prompts on tumblr to help with my writer's block!


End file.
